


Scholarship

by Anindianfangirl



Series: Avenger Shorts [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary- Tony Stark takes a very different approach while giving out scholarships





	Scholarship

**Scholarship**

**Summary- Tony Stark takes a very different approach while giving out scholarship**

**...x...x...x...x...**

**Tony Stark was a philantrophist, alongside other things.** But he was also Tony, nothing was normal or simple for him. The Avengers learned this the hard way.

Steve was very excited. Times have changed a lot. He was interested to see Tony live up to his quips.

The team was currently watching Tony give his lecture.

"Do you also give scholarships?" asked Steve turning around to T'Challa.

"We don't have to. In Wakanda, everyone gets proper education instead of being selected" was the reply.

**(Wakanda - 1, Rest of the world - 0)**

The team with the exception of Scott and Bruce were not paying attention.

"Is everything okay?" asked Steve seeing their expressions

"The calculations seem off" answered Bruce. Scott nodded in agreement.

Before they could elaborate, a hand shot

up from the crowd.

"Is there a problem?" smirked Tony, with hands on his hips.

"Um... yo..u...see... thecalculationsare wrong" came the reply. from a short brown haired kid.

"Really? Prove it?" replied Tony, handing over the task to the kid and sauntering over to his teammates.

The kid went off like a train, blabbering about, all while Tony nodded along.

After the explanation, Tony went over amd clapped the kid on the shoulders.

"You were good kid I'll give you that. Not many have the guts to challenge me, let along see the error. What's your name?"

"Parker sir, Peter Parker" answered the boy, now more confident.

"Well, Parker it must you luck day. The scholarship is yours" announced Tony.

...x...x...x...x...x...

Back at the tower, the team was currently lounging.

"Did you make the error on purpose?" asked Steve.

"Yup, I want to make sure that the one who gets it, deserves it. Besides its fun seeing people struggle to try and challenge me. How do you think Pepper got her job" explained Tony.

...x...x...x...

I know its a bit shirt, I wrote in a hurry. More Avengers drabbles to come.


End file.
